happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Memeable Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Sup everybody? Here is another blog top 10 list and THIS time... And i mean it, is another reguest thanks to TravellingEye, and yes this is his second and last idea btw so sigh... I also gonna plan to do ten memes i can imagine at least CAN be memes in this show, and i know i ain't funny, so sorry IF i... Ok THAT i suck at these, i am not expert at jokes i know, and i try to make my OWN versions as example of the memes, and idk if those counts already as memes but still tell me how bad i am? Let's just get on now?) 10: Truffles! (Yes the character himself tho, the character should be a meme but if he maybe is... He can be since this character always hides himself, imagine him being seen in YouTube Poops often, well he is like Slenderman or Surprised Patrick then, and idk how to do my own version IF adding text but here we go! My try: He knows when your watching, he knows when your sleeping AND he knows when you die!) 9: Cro-Marmot! (Another character who only stands still and rarely do anything AT ALL, heck imagine Cro-Marmot being this popular? It would be funny IF he have same meme role like Truffles, being in YouTube Poops or having text on his pic for example, and here is another failed attempt! My try: Frozen in ice for billions of years ago and he still can hang out with us) 8: Angry Handy (Various Episodes)! (Aha! Angry Handy! And Handy always can scowl like that on the camera, who haven't thought of this before eh? It can be used to explain yourself like "Me when (Insert reason why angry face)" Some stuff like this moment yup, i better tell ya! My try: Me when it's Monday) 7: Fee Fi Fo Fum (Dunce Upon a Time)! (Ok, i know it doesn't make sense but hey, finally, first focus on ONE episode yeah true? So hey this is the part when Lumpy the Giant says it, and idk how to explain this one or pretty sure i can explain, i explain with my attempt! My try: Me: Ur trying to be cool, and ur never able to speak... Lumpy: FEE FI FO FUM! Me: What did you just? :O...) 6: Lammy's reaction when Mr. Pickels kills the teddy bear (A Bit of a Pickle)! (Ok, first of all, i do hate this episode but still, Lammy's face is so funny, and second is i did have anything else in mind but first this and then i forgot and still got this so heck with it i go with this one k? But dude, now my mind gonna explain, but ya know ya? Ya know the moments when ya makes faces like this? But yes dudes let's do Lammy's way! My try: The face you do when the summer is over) 5: Sniffles facepalms (Wrath of Con)! (Can be used when somebody have a reaction of something OR when i just want the meme to sound funny, this is weird and awkward ikr but pls i know i ain't funny but let's hear it for me! My try: DARN! I forgot my pants at home!) 4: HERE'S LUMPY (Aw, Shucks!)! (Ok, since "Here's Johnny!" IS Already a meme btw and this scene from the episode IS a reference to it btw, but still rlly we could see this scene in more parts btw and maybe just use captions for it? Since Lumpy DO speak again... My try: HERE'S LUMPY! Now get off the toilet, it's my turn!) 3: Everyone is angry at Flaky (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark)! (After Flaky ruined the boat, everybody, welp EVERYBODY who still are alive, are angry at Flaky for that, and this should be a meme when somebody is angry at somebody else, maybe i try? My try: When a group of nerds team up to take down the same bully they hate and fear) 2: Cuddles sees something (YouTube 101: Subscriptions)! (Trust me, today BEFORE starting to do the meme, i try to find a HTF meme pic on Google, tho i try and when i try that, i find one when Cuddles is happy, under is a disturbing scene and under that scene, Cuddles is shocked, which is when he notice Giggles and Disco Bear on a "Date" so well this can be used for Cuddles reacting to disturbing stuff or similiar things, reacting to disturbing, disgusting, scary, sad or... Ok same stuff, here i know i suck at jokes! My try: Cuddles: Let's watch this show, it's called "Happy Tree Friends!" *He sees a pic of himself, dead* WHAT ON EARTH AM I SEEING!? :O) And number one is:... THE ELEVATOR STOPPED! (SEE YOU LATER, ELEVATOR)! ("The elevator stopped!" Yeah, yes, yeah ya know when all four of them is shocked after the elevator stopped working, and the fact they did all random faces is really funny, i believe somebody did a fart joke about this btw, then credit to him btw, anyway, this meme could be anything in general, but be anything i could imagine, in everybody's minds, do some joke? Ok last attempt! My try: When Happy Tree Friends is ending!) Omg, i didn't say much did i? Oh meh i said a little stuff but i must say much (Gee, how funny am i anyway?) And i once again thx TravellingEye for coming up with this blog idea btw, thank you tho, TravellingEye! Anyway, most of those are captions added memes and how would i think? I know i ain't uh funny but really, yes really guys tell me what ya think and if ya have any other meme ideas, leave it on comments pls and tell me about blog ok thx for watching! Category:Blog posts